1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cup-shaped receptacle including a removable cover therefore and in which a spin-on oil filter may be received The interior of the closed end of the receptacle includes structure for facilitating a strong torque transfer grip on an oil filter and the receptacle includes a circumferentially extending yieldingly axially compressible portion and the open end of the receptacle defines a seal surface for establishing a fluid tight seal with an outwardly facing surface of an oil filter mounting location.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of oil filter changing facilitating devices, covers, receptacles and sealing structures including some of the general structural
and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,529,167, 2,568,196, 2,948,452, 3,257,025, 3,836,041, 3,973,549, 3,982,571, 4,031,930, 4,214,614, 4,276,162, 4,376,703 and 4,451,368. However, these previously patented devices do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which particularly well adapt the invention for use not only as a protective enclosure for a new oil filter, but also as a tool for removing a used oil filter, a receptacle for receiving a used oil filter and a tool for facilitating removal of a used oil filter with a minimum amount of oil spillage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,703 and 4,451,368 clearly disclose an apparatus for facilitating changing an oil filter with a minimum of oil spillage, but which does not also facilitate, to the extent afforded by the instant invention, the loosening of an overtight used oil filter and which further does not comprise a protective closure for a new oil filter as well as a receptacle for containing a used oil filter and the oil contained therein for discard purposes.
The container of the instant invention comprises a generally cylindrical container body open at one end and closed at its other end. The interior of the closed end of a first form includes projection means for non-slip torque transfer engagement with recesses formed in and about the closed end of an oil filter, a cover is provided for the open end of the container body whereby a new oil filter may be marketed within the container body and sealingly closed therein against contamination and a used oil filter and the attendant used oil may be sealingly closed within the container body after removal of the used oil filter and during disposal thereof. Also, the container body includes a peripherally extending yieldingly axially compressible zone and the open end of the body includes a structure defining a seal surface for establishing a fluid tight seal with an oil filter mounting location.
The main object of this invention is to provide a multi-function apparatus capable of greatly facilitating the changing of an oil filter by a typical automotive driver not equipped with special tools for overtight used filter removal, automotive jacking structure for providing ready access to an oil filter mounting location from beneath an automobile, and an immediately available trash disposal system with the capacity to handle proper disposal of used oil.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container in which a new oil filter may be marketed and stored against contamination until installation thereof.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide an apparatus enabling greater manual torque to be applied to an overtight used oil filter for effecting removal thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which will enable removal of a generally horizontally disposed oil filter of the spin-on type with a minimum amount of oil spillage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a container for effecting ready disposal of a used oil filter and the attendant used engine oil.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide an apparatus in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, longlasting, and relatively troublefree in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of oonstruction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.